Tie rods are devices that tie or couple one structural member to another, typically for the purpose of transmitting power or loads through the coupled members. Tie rods may include a straight rod that contains fittings on each end for attachment to external structural members. These fittings may be a common spherical bearing rod end. Tie rods may have a mechanism for adjusting the overall length of the tie rod. This may be accomplished using threaded members integrated within the tie rod assembly or overlapping rod sections where an outer tubular rod clamps tightly over the internal solid rod member. When used, the threaded member may co-function with one of the clevis fittings on one end of the assembly.
Since loads may be transmitted through tie rods, the tie rods may be fabricated from steel for maximum strength. However, there may be many applications for tie rods in weight-critical structures such as aircraft or high-performance racing vehicles that would benefit from low-weight tie rods to maximize performance. There are yet other applications, such as in the boating and marine industries, for example, that may require the use of a tie rod in a wet corrosive environment. There is a commercial need for premium tie rods that utilize high performance materials combining corrosion-resistance and high-strength material properties.